


My hero academia : The next generation!

by otaku_elfchild



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Gen, Leauge Of Vigilantes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Vigilante AU, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_elfchild/pseuds/otaku_elfchild
Summary: Meet the new generation of class UA! Revolving around 6 uprising heros, explore their lives and struggles!1.) Miniwa Rein, a anxious and shy girl in the support class who has amazingly high energy! But is the shy girl really who seems to be?2.) Satsuna Mizinoko, a girl with a plant-based quirk in the heroic class 1A! Good grades, Great potential, and a amazing life. Just she can’t keep up her facade of little miss perfect any longer.3. Hotaru Pearson, a foreign girl from Sweden just trying to gain control of her life but her emotions say otherwise. In the general studies class 1D, she is just trying to protect her heart as she grows stronger.4.) Tatsua Tanaka, a violent child- outcasted by everyone for her villainous knife quirk. she is just trying to fix the corrupt society she was born into.5.) Karazuki Ushio, a girl who’s family is heavy in classic Japanese traditions she can’t seem to find her own way in life. Why does her family follow these rules so much and can she break out of them?6.) Sage Watanabe, a social media star just wasn’t to experience a normal high school life. Instead when she actually does make into the hero class 1A, her hopes disperse into thin air before her eyes.





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Reader-Chan! Please check my other fanfics such as ‘not all hero’s are good and not all villains are bad,” and “traumatic little secrets”. I really hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Miniwan Rein, an average student in UA high, support class. With an quirk that isn’t suited for hero work, low physical strength, high intelligence, and the will to become a hero will she be able to do it?

I place my blazer over my white shirt, making it wrinkle at the touch. The cyan skirt rises up causing me to pull on it, making me sigh deeply. I look at myself in the mirror and muster a weak smile.

”REIN!!!”

I look away from the mirror and look to my door grabbing it’s golden handle and grab it to leave, feeling the cold metal in between my fingers.

I open the door to my mom busily packing stuff into her work bag, her blue scrubs covered by her dark purple hair.

She reminds me of Aunt Kayama. Even though mom is the younger sister, she has more wrinkles and stresses more compared to Auntie who keeps up her health for her “public figure.”

She kisses me on the head. “Tell your auntie I said hi.”

I nod at her as she ruffles my head. I hear a giggle and I flip my head to the living room couch. I see a tuff of black hair popping up behind the couch and I run behind scooping up the little boy.

“Sissy! Sissy!”

He giggles as I spin him around in a circle. I laugh until I’m dizzy and we both are in the floor, laughing.

We get up as I grab his backpack and mine, slinging both over my shoulder. “Bye mom!” We scream as I shut the door heading the clink behind me.

I smile at him as he grabs my hand as we walk down the stairs to the station making me feel queasy.

As I drop off Tsuetsu at his classroom, I walk back to the station going to my school U.A. high. The anxiety starts to make my chest rise faster.

_What if I my class doesn’t like me? Will they hate me knowing I’m related to a pro-hero? How is support class? Will my teachers hate me?_

”Theres my favorite person!” I hear a voice scream.

I turn around to see my best friend, Hotaru looking at me. She slings her arm over my shoulders, her full height of 6 feet towering over my 4’11 build.

”How are you, Rein?” She asks confidently trying not to hide her concern.

I beam a weak smile at her, “Fine.”

She slides her card into the detector letting her pass through as we head into the train.

We talk about small talk and the anxiety seems to fade. It seems to get worse as soon as we enter the blue gates.

”Sorry Hotaru-Chan,” I tell her pulling away from her hold. “I have to go meet with Principal Nezu.”

She nods as I bolt to the front office. I check the nearby clock to see I’m three minutes early and smile weakly as I knock on the door. 

“E-Excuse me?”

”Ah, come in!” A voice says as the door opens.

I take a deep breath before preceding in. A small white creature sits in a huge chair looking at me. A black haired man with purple eye bags looks at me confused as his hands are filled with many papers

“I’m Aizawa Shota, Prohero Eraserhead and teacher of 1A.”

I bow at them both, “I’m Miniwa Rein, first year in class 1F!”

Eraserheads eyes go wide.

”You’re Storm?!?”


	2. STORM

I smile at the lively town. Mufatsu was always bright at night making my smile grow brightly behind my mask.

“STORM! RUNAWAY PERPETRATOR HEADING ON NORTH 176!!!”

I flinch at the random command, but click my earpiece. “On it! Go to the end of North and 198th at the fence, I have a feeling they will run that way, Point.”

Point let’s out a gruff yes and the sound goes out. I pull on my hood, and pull my purple locks in my hood. I stand and start running tracing the popular streets of Mufatsu, seeing the person run causing a disturb the crowd.

”Point, I have a visual.”

”I’m here, plan C, I’m assuming?”

I sigh and respond with a yes. “Plan F is backup.”

Their is only dead noise as I jump down off the building into the street, which I assume is a yes. “Hey!”

The man looks at me with fear. “Mister, I think you need to return something that isn’t yours,” I tell him looking at the three snatched purses with him.

He growls as I approach him. “Not today, Storm. I’ll be the one to win.”

He smiles as he pulls out a needle out of his pocket and stabs himself with it.

He suddenly tripled his size, making me shake my head.

_Not again._

“Toga, Dabi. I need some help.”

I hear a complaint as they both tell me they will head on over.

The man who seems like he has a Mutant quirk as he turns into a judge sludge monster.

I throw a dagger from my side, just like Point taught me, and it lands in his stomach with an easy thud.

”Thats all you got?” He giggles as he throws a punch hitting me in the chest. I fly backwards into the night as civilians gasp and hide at the sides. 

“SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!”

”COME ON STORM, YOU CAN DO THIS!”

”STORM!!!”

The adrenaline rushes through my blood as I sickly giggle. The monster only looks frightened as I reach down to my watch and press something down.

”Goodbye.”

His goo spills all over making him break as I gather the purses and wallets. The crowd erupts in cheer and fear scars of what the man was fated too. I check the latest purse, a small black satchel and look for the I.D. card.

“Sike.”

The monster rejoins over me, devouring me whole.

—————

I groggily shake my head. “Oww...”

I frown at my bandaged wrist and chest. What happened?

“Hello Storm.”

I turn at the name scared of the white room around me. I witness a plain man in a long brown coat and a weird white creature with a white scar across his right eye. He detects my confusion as he introduces himself.

”Am I a rat? A cat? A dog? No one knows! But I am the principal of U.A. high, Principal Nezu!”

”I’m detective Tsukauchi Namosa. My quirk is Lie Detector.” 

I panic at the thought of the principal of U.A. High. Would I go to jail? What about Point? Toga? Dabi? Shiggy? My breath seems to pick up as Nezu soothes me to calm down.

”Don’t worry, Storm. We won’t send you to Jail- if you answer our questions.”

I nod as my breathing seems to slow it’s pace as, gripping onto the railings tightly. When I’m finally calm, Tsukauchi asks me calmly if I’m ready.

I nod my head at the man who looks at me with sympathetic eyes. Do I remind of someone similar to him? A sister or niece maybe?

”What is your name?” Nezu asks, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

”Miniwa Rein.”

Tsukauchi nods his head at the creature, “Truth.”

”Are you Storm?”

“Yes.”

The detective nods again at me as Nezu asks me countless questions. School, Age, Who my parents were, Where I live, all the basic stuff.

When were finally done I frown. “Don’t worry Miniwa-San. Point is in the other room.”

I seem to brighten up and nod at the principal as I sit up from my bed and tug my IV pole heading to the next room to check on my friend.

”Hey Tatsua.”


	3. Tatsua Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rein visits her friend, Point. Only to find out she was in a short coma. How will she escape this situation now?

I look at the girl in her bed- she’s reading a book with an eyepatch covering her left eye with a clear leg cast on her foot. She smiles as she waved me in, me sitting to the empty bed next to her.

“How are you-“

We awkwardly laugh at eachother, comfort filling the room.

“Tatsua, you feeling better?”

She shakes her head, “I should be asking YOU that. You’re the one who has been asleep for three days.”

My eyes widen. “W-What?”

She nods her head at me. “You were in a comatose state. The doctors were scared you wouldn’t wake up.”

I sigh. “And my mom? Baby?”

She bites her lip. “I told them you were staying with me.”

The sigh of relief releases itself from my throat as she chuckles slightly. The comforting silence fills the room, both of us looking out the window to see a dark purple portal. She smirks gleefully as do I when a blue haired man, a man covered in purple-burnt scars, and a high school blondie come out.

Not even ten minutes later, we were broken out if the he’ll hospital and dragged back to the LOV base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter....😞  
> Just keep reading for an exciting plot!


	4. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the League of Viligantes family! With all messed up backstories and families they form their own filled with game nights, morning cuddles, and crazy battles with the corrupt society they try their best to love one another.

We arrive at the LOV base as an uneasy smile appears on my face. Dabi (who’s real name is Touya Todoroki), grips my shoulder tighter in response. “Hey squirt, you okay?”

I nod at the burnt man who is twice my age. He’s at the age of 36, but still acts like he’s 18 as he acts like my big brother. He ruffles my hair which makes me giggle slightly.

”Have you seen Shoto recently?” I ask him, desperately trying to make conversation.

He nods to me, “Yeah. I saw him for a bit when I went to visit mom.”

I look at him with hopeful eyes as he only smirks in response. “Moms been able to leave more. It seems as soon as that flaming trash retired, she’s getting better.”

Tomura comes next to me and gently taps my shoulder. “Hey Rei, I missed you,” he tells me trying his best to hide his worry,

”Hey! What am I?” Tatsua screams, causing Toga to throw a knife at her.

”I missed you, Tat-Chan~!” She jumps to hug the girl who only chuckles in response, “I was so sad, I couldn’t even use a knife!”

Tatsua giggles as she smothers her in compliments as we watch from the sides.

”Good to see you, Miss.Storm, Miss.Point.”

All four of us turn around to see Kuroguri bowing as Spinner is on the couch watching TV. Twice who is behind Toga and Point smiles as he nods then shakes his head.

I leap onto the purple man. “Kuro-Chan!”

I hear him laugh as he returns the hug. He separates us and walks behind the bar counter and reaches down. He hands me my favorite strawberry smoothie and Tatsuna her favorite root beer float. We thank the portal man as we talk with others about the current events that we seemed to miss in the hospital. It seems so normal, making my stomach feel lighter the anxiety melting away.

—————

Me and Tatsua have been friends since elementary school. Her cold and icy glare mixed with her violent personality and smarts; she was a person to be feared. Even though she was presumed quirkless, she was still feared by almost everyone.

We met when I was 6. I was what you call a “easy target” for never fighting back. But as soon as Tatsua showed up, they would run for the hills. We became fast friends after. And one day when some of my “friends” took it to far, she threw a pair of scissors at them, slicing ones arm right off.

Soon after, we learned she had a knife quirk. She could aim with high accuracy and a fast speed it was crazy. The only downside was her not being able to see very well. 

No one messed with me after that. Although I was glad, I was even happier I had a friend.

Soon after that crazy event we met Toga. She was an odd character to say the least, she was our senior. She was caught in the hall drinking some blood of her classmate, running away on scene. After months of being missing, I found her in a bush bleeding and crying.

The three of us were always together; rather it be at the library or the mall we were always with one another. Mostly for agreement of emotional supports, it was somewhat enjoyable.

After reaching age 12, we decided to be viligantes after we saw the Crawler and Popstar. We held them in high regards and did our best to be like them. And one day while fighting, we met Touya.

With most out parents shit and my mom working we somehow stumbled into the bar where we met the League of vigilantes and joined. 

Kuroguri who played the role of our parents; always scolding us or making sure we did our schoolwork he made sure we were in good health. Mr.Compress and Spinner, was the awesome (and concerned) uncles while Tomura, Dabi, and Twice as our eldest brothers. Toga was always the lovesick sister and Tatsua as the crazy sister, making me the baby of the family.

No we weren’t perfect but it was what we had and we were grateful.

Now it’s been 5 years since we met. It seems crazy, but we were here and together. Life couldn’t be more perfect.


	5. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rein gets something in the mail confusing her.

After a fun night at the LOV, I went back home. Tsuetsu was eagerly waiting because when I returned he lunged onto me with a scream escaping his throat.

”SISSY!”

I fall backwards, my elbows catching me making my arms hurt. I laugh to play it off as he covers me with cuddles.

Life with my misfitted family and my mom and brother couldn’t be more perfect. I smile at my thoughts and feel my worry fade.

—————

It wasn’t till three days later I had gotten a letter from U.A. High. They accepted me in although I didn’t apply. They asked for a special meeting which was signed by the principal, Nezu.

I freeze as the background music of Elmo fades into the ring in my ears.

_What was I supposed to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter....😞  
> Just keep reading for an exciting plot!


	6. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Rein and Tatsua do about the meeting? Will it work or go completely south?

I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, so I called Tatsu, who received the same letter. She told me she would go so I agreed too.

We decided to go together just for “protection” even though we had different times for the meeting.

We met at the station. I wore a black skirt with a white turtle neck and combat boots. I had my purple hair in two French braids and light makeup trying to make myself look presentable.

Tatsua on the other hand couldn’t care less. She wore black adidas sweatpants with a white graphic tee and a Jean jacket. She had her muddy tennis shoes with her hair sticking up in all different places.

I giggle as she fights me, not wanting me to fix her hair. I do and eventually pull it into a tight ponytail, trying to hide her greasy black hair. The whole time in the station she is ranting to me about being caught.

When we arrive at the gates, I press the intercom lightly. “Hello..? T-This is Miniwa Rein and Tanaka Tatsua.”

She looks at me and grips my hand tightly, knowing I’m frightened. It’s a small gesture but it makes me happy so I smile.

The blue metal gate opens, allowing us to enter. We are greeted by Nezu, Tsukauchi, and of course my _favorite_ aunt.

”REIN?” Aunty Kayama coos at me hugging me.

Nezu chuckles as Tatsua looks uncomfortable from the affection. When we separate it clicks why I’m their.

”Rein, you’re Storm?”

I nod my head scared. Instead of the push or punch I expect she pays my head comfortingly. 

“I know I’m supposed to not support you, but I’m proud okay? You’ve done a lot of good around Mufatsu making life better. I love you no matter what.”

I feel the tears stream down my cheeks as she pulls her sleeve past her hand to wipe my face. I smile weakly as we decide to enter Nezus office to talk privately.

According to Nezu, they wanted to keep a closer eye on us. Ever since the attack on USJ, they were worried about our relationship with the LOV; scarred they would hurt us.

Tatsua retaliated making her lash out. I eventually calmed her down at them, but she couldn’t look or talk at them the same way.

When we were told we would be entered by recommendation to the Hero course, I denied. I wanted to be a support hero; just like Hatsume Mei.

I loved justice of course but being a viligante was fun. I couldn’t give it up, I wanted to be in support course I would be more advanced with learning. I could learn mathematics and science faster and it could help me with my dream to build my own machines instead of using allies who couldn’t be trusted.

I politely decline and tell my thoughts, making Nezu nod.

”How about this; I have seen you’re excellent skills so I will teach you on my own time too.”

I beam at the man/creature, nodding vigorously.

This would be my journey, and I made my own path.


	7. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Rein is asked to meet with her teachers on the first day?
> 
> (Continuing what happened in chapter 1)

“You’re Storm?!?”

I shake my head at Eraserhead.

”Yes, my dear Aizawa. Surprise!” Nezu chuckles.

”I- What?”

I tilt my head at the man confused. Then it hits me. In all of Storms fights, I always had my hair tied up and my face covered so all you could see is my eyes.

Nezu continues for me. “Yes, this is Storm real name Miniwa Rein. They are in class 1F, but I would like you to keep a close eye on him too. She can be very sneaky.”

Aizawa looks bewildered at the change of pronouns. “I-I’m genderfluid, Aizawa-Sensei.”

He nods his head in understanding manner. “Any specific pronouns?”

I shake my head. “Please just try to change it up.”

He nods at me as Nezu goes on talking about me with the rare times Aizawa asked questions.

When the door busts open surprised us making me jump.

“IM HERE BITCHES!” Aunt Kayama screams.

Aizawa rubs his temples as a loud blonde come over and screams his name. Nezu who seems to be enjoying the chaos laughs.

”Rein sweetie, meet my friends. This fashionable man is Present mic or Hizashi Yamada. While this angry hobo is his husband.”

My eyes go wide. I didn’t know they were queer too. It seems to make sense when Present Mic finger guns at me at his introduction.

Nodding at the queer language we let out a laugh. After Mic-Senseis and Aunt Kayama’s crazy antics we get back to seriously taking.

”Oh Miniwa-San I want to talk to you about something,” Nezu adds into the conversation.

I nod my head at him, making him continue. “We want to make a deal.”

I tilt my head in confusion as he clams up making Aizawa take a deep breath in.

”We know that you stand Tanaka-San are extremely close to your the league so we had a solution. You can visit the LOV, BUT you have to let one of us four know you were not kidnapped for real. As well when you and Point are out on vigilante work, you must report to us all the incidents of that night. One slip up and you have house arrest for a month. Am I clear?”

My eyes widen at what the sleep deprived man said. I have to process it for a couple seconds before I let out a shrill yes.

I can still see my family? And I can still be Storm? It couldn’t get any better so I should agree while I still can!

After the yes I let out, Nezu dismissed me to head to my class. It may be the first day still but I was excited for this year; nothing could have ruined that.


	8. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Midnights perspective as a aunt of Rein and their backstories.

“Nezu- I have to talk to you.”

The white creature nods at me beckoning for me to sit down. I take a seat in the chair in front of his desk and sigh deeply making him concerned.

”It’s about my niece-nefew-nibling? Whatever it is about my sisters eldest child.”

He laughs at my confusion but motions his hand in a circle telling me to continue.

”Rein is a very special case. So is Tatsua-Chan. You see they don’t have the best history...”

”What makes you say that Kayama?”

I sigh again feeling my throat clog up. “Well my sister, Akita- she isn’t married to anyone. In fact both Rein and her brother, Tsuetsu are products of a sexual assault.”

The principals eyes widen at this. “They aren’t actually siblings in the first place. I was told by my sister she adopted them from a foundation she worked at for children who were results of rape. Rein was the oldest their known as the den-mother while Tsuetsu was the youngest who was deeply attached to her making it impossible to separate them that my sister adopted both. Rein had always been super protective- it took her two years to finally wear shorts and to unlock her door at night.”

”What about Tanaka-San?”

”I don’t know actually. All I know is that she was Reins friend since age 5. She was presumed quirkless until elementary school when someone took it to far with Rein... So she sliced their arm right off.”

His eyes widen at this. “There were no reports that I’m aware of, what had happened to the kid?”

I shake my head not knowing. “You see umm... They had formed their own family with the LOV. Dabi, Shigiraki, Toga, all of them. They’ve been together for years, and I fear if we separate them Rein is going to shut down for good.”

Nezu shakes his head at this. “No, that’s bad. If we can’t separate them I fear they would fully go to the dark side. I guess we will have to make arrangements then.”

He nods at me while clicking away on his laptop.

I just hope he doesn’t find out why Rein is so similar to us.


	9. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rein leaves the office to only bump into a new friend!

I arrive in the hallway and bump into a girl with a bob of brown hair and ivy eyes. Her hair is tied up half up and down with a flower holding it up.

”O-Oh I’m so sorry!” I say bending down to help her pick up the scattered papers.

”Nah it’s fine. It was bound to happen.”

I shake my head. “You should think more positive Ivy!”

”Ivy..?” She asks confused.

”Yeah, Ivy! You have a flower in your hair which does have a fragrant smell of dirt meaning it is real. Besides that it is still alive despite their being no water or dirt touching it plus that flower isn’t located on campus or in this area I figured it must be apart of your quirk. Like in the older days of the 1980’s there was a vigilante in the D.C. universe known as Poison Ivy who grow anything on command. I called you Ivy because I don’t know what else you could grow but by looking at these papers I could tell they were about plants and how to take care of them so I guess you can manipulate plant growth!”

I stand up offering her a hand which makes her smirk.

”That was crazy accurate...”

I smile at her shyly, “I’m Miniwa Rein.”

She turns so I can see her face. “I’m Mizinoko Satsuna, but you can call me Ivy.”

I smile at the joke. The bell rings making me bolt in the other direction. As I leave I hear her scream.

”ILL SEE YOU AT LUNCH, MINIWA-SAN!”

I think I just made a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

I grab my stack of papers, and head towards my class. Aizawa-Sensei had told me one of his old students made them specifically for my quirk to help me grow.

Their are over 300 pages making it extremely heavy; but I bear on anyways.

I walk across the halls and feel myself stop and look at her.

_Shes beautiful._

She had long blue hair and pale fair skin; it was had not to look.

She had icy baby blue eyes with freckles covering her rosy cheeks. She looked perfect. She was perfect.

Her uniform was like any other, but she made it look stunning. The girl was laughing with some people in the crowd making her look more enchanting.

Thump. Thump.

Next thing I know, the papers are knocked out of my hands.

”I-I’m sorry!” The tiny girl squealed. I look down to see the paper’s scattered and the enchanted girl now leaving. I sigh deeply and bend down to pick them up.

”Nah it’s good,” I tell her. “It was bound to happen.”

She shakes her head in a playful way making her purple curls bounce. “You should be more positive, Ivy!”

”Ivy?” I ask raising my brows.

I don’t know what happens next but she goes in a long explanation about her assuming my quirk. She guesses it quickly and smiles at me.

”Miniwa Rein, support class.”

I look at her as she hands me the final papers.

”Mizinoko Satsuna, but Ivy is fine.”

She let’s out a giggle making her whole height of five feet giggle.

The bell rings makes Miniwa bolt in the other way. Me still happy I made a somewhat friend I shout out.

”I’LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH MINIWA-SAN!”

The purple girl turns around and does a salute with her fingers before chuckling and running away again.

I enter the classroom a bit late when a voice comes near. “You need help?”

I look over the stack to see the beautiful girl. I feel myself heat up under pressure, god what the heck is going on? I smile at her and tell her no but she still grabs some and follows me to my empty desk.

”Oh you must be Mizunuku-Chan! I’m Uzumaki Kara, but call me Kara-Chan!”

She puts the papers on my desk and smiles at me so slightly that I feel my heart beat. What the heck was going on with me today? Was it the weather? My nervousness? I take a breath in and breathe out. I can do this.

”Call me Sayaka please.” The girl seems to beam at this and smiles, talking on about things she likes.

She asks me questions about my interests the goes on about other things it makes my head spin. This is until more and more students join in making it a class conversation. Well not quite... one girl doesn’t join in. She sits in the front row the 5th seat with a bob of black hair and dark blood red eyes. She has pale skin and has a ‘don’t talk to me or I will kill you’ vibe making everyone avoid her like the plague. She doesn’t even bother joining so she occupies herself with something on her phone.

”Hey Tatsua-Chan! Come join us!” A girl shouts.

She whips her head around and in a low growl she tells us “Don’t call me that.”

The girl whimpers away but a boy jumps in. “Com’on be nice! She’s just trying to be friendly.”

”I’m not here to make friends. I’m here because I was forced.”

The whole class stops and stares at the girl. I can’t hell but be intrigued.

“What do you mean?” The blue haired beauty asks.

She opens her mouth but is cut of by a deep voice. “Tanaka.”

She hisses at her name making us snap out necks at the door. A man with long black hair and with only black pupils enters the room. “What do you want old man? Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy it!”

He signs then rubs his temples. “Don’t make me get Rein.”

Her face softens at this and she gets up shoving past him mumbling. “I’ll get her myself. Not like I want to be friends with fake hero’s anyways.”

He sighs and goes to the podium. “I’m you’re home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta known as Pro-Hero Eraserhead.”

The class scrambles to their seats as he starts introduction and roll call. “Now you brats have any questions?”

We all stay quite except for a girl with light brown hair. “Aizawa-Sensei who was that girl?”

He sighs again clearly pissed off. “That was Tanaka Tatsua, former Vigilante known as “Point.”

The class shudders but the man continues on. 

“She and another viligante known as ‘Storm’ were captured and since they were still so young they were enrolled here to be monitored.”

Gasps enter the room, and I feel myself shake. Storm and Point are here?

Both vigilantes are famous for going around and saving the streets of Mufatsu. They made their debut three years ago when they had taken down a villan who was terrorizing the streets. They had high tech gear on and costumes but they announced themself as “not hero’s or villains” making their name known across Japan. Since they were in our first year it meant they were in their first year of junior high as soon as the started. They had extreme skills and were highly intelligent. So why were they caught and forced to come here?

I raise my hand slightly making the man call on me. “Yes Mizinoko?”

”How did they get captured?”

He stares at me deeply before letting the answer out. Apperantly Storm had been fighting a Villan and Poin- Tanaka-San had appeared but she was already down. Both were alkmost over powered and had to be taken to the hospital for their wounds. More questions were asked such as the gender of Storm, who invented their suits, who was the Villan, etc. But he shut everyone down before making us change and head into the locker rooms to do a practice test.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reader chan! I hope you stay with me in this crazy journey.


End file.
